


the v stands for vlosers.

by colderthancold



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Slice of Life, subunit based au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Eunwoo had expected something else from people that called themselves bad girls, or maybe she was just expecting too much. Either way she dyed her hair pink expecting to live some kind of crazy rebel teen adventure only to find herself stuck with four losers.





	the v stands for vlosers.

Eunwoo had expected something else from people that called themselves bad girls, or maybe she was just expecting too much. Either way she dyed her hair pink expecting to live some kind of crazy rebel teen adventure only to find herself stuck with four losers.

“I win.” Yaebin said, with a superiority smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. They were playing cards again. This time it was UNO.

“Asshole.” Minkyung muttered, shuffling the cards. Yaebin chuckled.

“What did you say? Can’t hear ya if you mutter that way, hon.” She said, but of course she had heard her (which made her chuckles even louder). Minkyung kept on shuffling the cards, not looking at her rather ultra-competitive friend.

“Well, it’s better if you win anyways. Can’t take your tantrums when you lose.” She had a small smile on her face and Eunwoo wondered if they always teased the other like that. The answer was an absolute yes. But she didn’t mind. The faces Yaebin pulled when upset were more than humorous so she always thanked Minkyung in silence when she flew Yaebin off the handle.

“I don’t throw tantrums.” And with a sulky voice Yaebin stopped talking and started playing. Eunwoo stared out of the window. Nayoung and Jieqiong were about to arrive and they still hadn’t done anything out of this world— something Eunwoo wanted to do.

When she arrived to that decrepit town she hadn’t expected to do anything spectacular (she hadn’t expected to do anything at all), but since she met those four girls she thought her faith may change. They looked like delinquents like the ones you see on movies from the seventies— a bit clichéd but impressive still, and everyone seemed to be afraid of them (or so Eunwoo had understood— no one sat near them at lunch and people moved when they walked past them, for example). Eunwoo was stunned when she saw them for the first time and befriended them after one or two weeks by chance since she shared a few classes with Jieqiong. They started hanging out every now and then and got along well, then Eunwoo dyed her hair pink and now she was stuck with Minkyung and Yaebin playing UNO (which she had lost the first few times, meaning Yaebin wanted to have a showdown with Minkyung. Still, Yaebin left her in charge of checking Minkyung wasn’t cheating, which she wasn’t doing nor was going to do). She still wasn’t sure why she had the sudden urge to dye her hair, though— maybe it was to blend with the girls and their own interesting hair colors. What she now knew, anyways, was that she could rock pink hair, and that was good.

“So, guys…” Eunwoo said. The window was wet and a storm was incoming and she couldn’t keep her thoughts still.

“Yeah?” Minkyung said. She had thrown a plus four on the deck. Yaebin was almost in tears by that point but tried to pretend she didn’t care. Eunwoo was still staring at the heavy and dark clouds dreamily.

“Are we gonna do something?” She asked. Minkyung kind of clicked her tongue.

“Like what?” She asked. She had changed the color to blue. Yaebin had no blue cards. She was screwed.

“We’re waiting for Nayoung and Jieqiong.” Yaebin added, trying to keep her cool.

“I mean something else! Like, when they arrive! What will we do then?” Eunwoo asked. Yaebin frowned.

“Ask them if they’re up to playing UNO.” She said, and before Eunwoo could answer, she added: “Or maybe Monopoly.” And there was something about the way she said it that made Eunwoo think that she was going to add ‘if we feel daring’, as if Monopoly was some kind of dangerous forbidden game. Eunwoo didn’t answer and concentrated on the puddles of water that were forming on the street. She wondered how her new house was doing— one of the doors that lead outside wouldn’t close properly so she could imagine the kitchen flooded. Good thing she wasn’t there, she thought.

Nayoung and Jieqiong arrived two or three minutes later. Jieqiong had a paper cup of coffee in her hand and Nayoung didn’t. She had bought her coffee again.

“Ah!” Jieqiong said. “Hey girls.” She sounded cute. Eunwoo had always found trying not to stare at her hard— she was really beautiful, and with Nayoung by her side (who was literally a goddess) she couldn’t help but feel the closest to heaven she’d ever feel. It wasn’t like Yaebin and Minkyung didn’t look like angels anyways— she suddenly felt overwhelmed due to all the pretty girls around her.

“What are you doing?” Nayoung asked. Her voice was silky and steady; it was calming.

“Kicking Yaebin’s ass.” Minkyung said. Yaebin made one of her ‘I fucking hate you’ sounds. Minkyung giggled. Nayoung’s expression changed for it to have a small smile on her face and it was contagious (to everyone expect Yaebin, that is).

“You know what? I don’t want to play anymore. I’m sick of it. Actually, Eunwoo was talking about doing something. Wanna do something else, Nunu?” Yaebin asked. Eunwoo found herself unable to talk due to Yaebin’s sudden mention of her and the new nickname she had been given (which she had liked).

All of their eyes were on her and she was still frozen. She hadn’t had that many pretty girls stare at her since she the disaster that happened the first day of school and she was still not over that.

Only after two or three deep breaths she was able to answer.

“What do you all do on a normal Friday night?” She asked. It was the first Friday she was spending with them. They all looked up to search for an answer in the ceiling. Eunwoo was hoping to understand the reasons they were called delinquents in their regular Friday night routines. She imagined things like the ones in the movies. Eunwoo was really impressionable and watching that many movies was taking a toll on her, be that bad or good.

“We had Studio Ghibli movie marathons last year.” Jieqiong said after a while.

“Yeah.” Minkyung said. “Anime ones, too.”

“And sleepovers.” Nayoung said.

“Most Fridays, yes.” Yaebin added.

“Did you tell scary stories in those sleepovers?” Eunwoo asked. She knew lots of them and would be more than happy to share them, but Yaebin shook her head.

“Nope. Can’t sleep if you hear a scary story, you know? It’s a sleepover, after all. They’re for sleeping.” And now Eunwoo realized she had been deceived and was now stuck with a bunch of (rather clichéd) nerds. So she didn’t say anything (she was going to ask if they had dyed their hair to resemble anime characters but she had figured the answer was quite obvious).

“So, what do you say?” Yaebin asked. Eunwoo looked out. It was raining even harder than before and she was sure there’d be an electric storm later. She then looked at her new friends. She smiled.

“Studio Ghibli doesn’t sound bad.” She said. They all smiled at her.

“I see you’re one of us.” Minkyung chuckled. And Eunwoo couldn’t deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> when pristin v was announced i promised myself i'd write a fic based on their concept and here it is. will there be a part 2? maybe. hope yall enjoyed this. take care, don't forget to smile and peace out! o7


End file.
